Naya Rivera
Naya Rivera est une actrice et chanteuse américaine, née le 12 janvier 1987, et qui est connue pour jouer le rôle de Santana Lopez dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie Naya Marie Rivera est née le 12 janvier 1987 à Valencia, en Californie (États-Unis). Elle a des origines allemandes, porto ricaines et angolaises. Si Naya triomphe aujourd'hui dans la série Glee, elle n'en est pas à ses débuts et a déjà une longue carrière derrière elle. Elle commence à 4 ans à jouer dans la série The Royal Family, créée par Eddie Murphy. Entre 1992 et 2002, elle multiplie les petits rôles dans des séries à succès dont Le Prince de Bel Air, Alerte à Malibu, La guerre des Stevens, La vie de famille ou encore Les Experts : Miami. '' En 2009, elle rejoint le casting de la série ''Glee. Elle dit avoir participé au casting pour avoir l'opportunité de chanter, danser et jouer la comédie en même temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle aime beaucoup le travail de Ryan Murphy sur Nip/Tuck. Elle a signé chez Columbia Records pour un album solo et s'y est attelée dès la fin de la tournée sur le Glee Live Tour 2011, à Londres. Le premier single devrait être dévoilé courant 2012 et devrait s'appeler "My Heart". Ce serait du dance/pop. Naya Rivera participe comme tous les ans au Comic-Con de San Diego. Son album est en plein enregistrement et mixage. Elle a indiqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ses chansons se retrouvent dans Glee même si Ryan Murphy se montrait intéressé. (source) En septembre 2012, elle signe pour la société de management d'Elton John. (Source) Anecdotes Vie personnelle *Elle croit en Dieu. *Elle mesure 1m65 et pèse 53 kg. *Son prénom vient d'un épisode de Fantasy Island où il est utilisé pour une déesse aquatique. Sa mère avait d'abord appelé son perroquet comme ça avant de lui donner ce nom. *Ses surnoms sont Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay et The voiled fairy. *Elle est sortie avec Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman). *Il aurait eu des rumeurs comme quoi elle serait sortie avec Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans). Cependant, elle a démenti les rumeurs au Wendy Williams Show (voir plus bas) et a déclaré que Chord était juste un ami. *C'est la meilleure amie de Dianna Agron et Heather Morris. *Elle est proche de Jenna Ushkowitz, de Cory Monteith, de Kevin McHale, de Dianna Agron, de Lea Michele, d'Heather Morris et de Chris Colfer. *Elle est amie avec Shay Mitchell de Pretty Little Liars. *Elle a 5 tatouages, le premier au poignet droit amour en hébreux, un nœud papillon à la nuque, une étoile filante sur le pied droit, un autre sur le pied gauche qui est un signe "peace & love", et le dernier au bas du dos qui est une grande croix. En mai 2011, elle a déclaré qu'elle ne se fera pas faire d'autres tatouages, qu'elle en avait suffisamment. *Elle a dit beaucoup aimer la France. *D'après elle, ce sont les fans qui ont permis l'intrigue à propos de la sexualité de Santana. Elle raconte en interview que la relation entre elle et Brittany n'était pas vraiment prise au sérieux par les producteurs, et que c'est l'insistance des fans à vouloir les mettre en couple qui a fait pencher la balance. *Lors de son audition pour Glee, elle a chanté Emotion des Bee Gees (la version des Destiny's Child). *Le trait de caractère qu'elle admire le plus chez Santana est son désir profond d'être la meilleure. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Never Going Back Again. *Sa performance préférée des Troubletones est Candyman. *La chanson qu'elle a aimé le plus reprendre est Songbird. Toutefois, elle ne la connaissait pas avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle la reprendrait dans un épisode. *La saison la plus drôle à filmer pour elle fut la saison 1. *Son insulte préférée venant de Santana est "Wanky". *Quand elle a découvert que le mash-up d'Adele était classé numéro 1 sur iTunes, elle a ressenti l'un des plus grands accomplissements de sa vie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Santana Lopez est arrivé 10ème. *Elle verrait bien Heather Morris reprendre "Stars And Blind" de Paris Hilton pour le Fondue For Two. *Elle préfère jouer le côté comique de son personnage même si elle avoue apprécier son côté dramatique. *Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée que Santana Lopez porte toujours son uniforme de cheerleader. *A propos de son caractère, elle se décrirait comme la fille d'Artie et Rachel. *Pendant la tournée de Glee, il fallait toujours qu'elle ait du hoummous et du guacamole avec elle. *Selon le site AfterEllen.com, son personnage de Santana est arrivé 1er dans le top 50 des personnages TV préférés féminin. *Elle a donné un nom à l'amitié forte qu'elle entretient avec Heather Morris : Heya. La contraction de leur deux prénoms. *Actuellement, elle est en couple avec Matthew Hogsdon. Concerts & Collaborations *Lors des GLAAD Media Awards qu'elle présentait en mai 2011, elle a accepté d'offrir deux baisers aux plus offrants. Elle a ainsi embrassé un homme et une femme pour 3500$ chacun. Les bénéfices ont bien sûr été reversés à une association de lutte contre l'homophobie. *Elle est apparue dans le clip Why I Loved You du groupe B2K, en 2002. *Elle a gagné un Alma Award en 2011, comme artiste féminine de l'année. *Elle a été nominée en 2012, encore aux Alma Awards pour les même catégories que l'année précédente (artiste féminine musicale de l'année et artiste féminine de l'année) et elle les a gagnés. Musiques & autres *Son premier concert a été celui de No Doubt. *Elle aime la lecture et regarder la télévision, tout particulièrement Nip/Tuck. *Elle considère la chanson "A Song for You" par Donny (ou Donnie) Hathaway comme étant sa chanson préférée de tous les temps (Source). *Les meilleures séries de son enfance sont : Doug et Boy meets World (Incorrigible Cory) (Source). *Parmi ses chansons favorites, on peut voir : "Made in America" de l'album Watch the Throne qui réunit Jay-Z et Kayne West et End Of Time de Beyoncé. *Elle aime beaucoup les films Old School ''et ''Knocked up (En cloque, mode d'emploi). *En ce moment, si elle devait partager un duo avec quelqu'un, elle voudrait que ça soit James Morrison. *Son groupe préféré est Coldplay. *Son livre préféré est: Pas raccord (The Perks Of Being a WallFlower ''de Stephen Chbosky ). *C'est une fan de la trilogie ''Hunger Games. *Elle regarde la série Pretty Little Liars. D'ailleurs, une des actrices de la série, Shay Mitchell, aimerait bien un épisode crossover entre Glee et Pretty Little Liars où le personnage de Santana sortirait avec celui de Shay dans PLL (car le rôle de Shay dans cette série est celui d'une lesbienne également). *Si elle devait chanter en duo avec une personne vivante ou morte, elle choisirait Michael Jackson. *Son album préféré est le premier de Robin Thicke "Cherry Blue Skies" *Johnny Depp et Meryl Streep sont ses acteurs préférés. *Elle voudrait travailler sur des films avec Kate Hudson, Ana Ferris et Johnny Depp. *Elle aimerait participer au Saturday Night Live. *Ses artistes du moment préférés sont Kings of Leon, Florence & The Machine et Phoenix. *La star féminine pour laquelle elle aurait le béguin serait Jennifer Lopez. *Si elle devait faire quelque chose avant de mourir, ce serait sortir un album. *Elle voudrait avoir la même carrière que Jennifer Lopez. *Elle est nominée dans deux catégorie au ALMA Awards 2012. (source) *Elle a gagné 3 ALMA Awards. Divers *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/nayarivera . *Elle n'aime pas jeter des choses, surtout ses affaires. *Elle aime les sushis et la cuisine mexicaine. *Elle aime les habits et le maquillage naturels. *Quand elle est fatiguée elle n'arrive plus à parler. *C'est une très bonne imitatrice. *Son sport préféré est le jogging. *Sa couleur préférée est le rose (comme en témoigne son twitter). *Elle est fan de la série Nip/Tuck. *Si elle n'était pas devenue actrice ou chanteuse elle aurait voulu être scénariste pour la télévision ou écrivaine. *Quand elle doit se rendre quelque part en voiture, elle prend toujours la route la plus longue. *Il lui est arrivé de pleurer dans sa voiture le jour de la St. Valentin. *Elle est gauchère. *Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle est plutôt du style jean/tee-shirt/mocassins et ne porte de talons que si elle y est obligée. *Au lycée, elle était assez réservée et les gens la trouvaient ennuyeuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis car elle était très solitaire. *Lors de son bal de fin d'année, elle décrit sa robe comme "horrible" et les photos comme "terriblement embarrassantes". Son cavalier s'est moqué d'elle toute la soirée et quand elle a refusé de passer la nuit avec lui, il l'a quittée. *En 2011, elle a été élue personnalité la plus sexy selon Afterellen.com. *En 2012, le site AfterEllen.com a publié son classement des 100 femmes les plus sexys et Naya est arrivée 1ère pour la deuxième année consécutive. *L'accessoire qu'elle préfère porter sur elle est une montre. *Ses vacances préférées sont celles de Noël. *Si elle pouvait passer une journée dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait Jennifer Lopez. *Quand elle ne tourne pas, elle aime particulièrement faire la sieste et manger. *Elle ne s'est jamais cassé un os. *Elle préfère les crêpes aux gaufres. *Elle préfère les chiens aux chats. *Son animal préféré est la souris. *Son icône de mode est sa mère. *Elle a failli ne pas avoir son diplôme à cause de ses absences aux cours d'informatique (voir interview plus bas). *Elle supporte les Sharks de San Jose. *Elle a adopté un chien nommé Lucy Ann Rivera. *Son cours préféré était l'anglais. *Elle n'aime pas les bruits de ciseaux. *Elle a un frère, Mychal, joueur de football américain pour l'équipe de l'université du Tennessee et une petite sœur Nickayla qui est mannequin. Galerie Naya 06.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 07.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 08.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 09.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 10.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 11.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 12.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 13.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 01.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 05.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 02.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 04.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 60.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 61.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 62.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 14.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 24.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 25.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 26.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 15.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 23.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 16.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 18.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 19.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 21.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 22.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 17.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 20.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 27.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 28.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 63.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 30.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 31.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 64.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 130.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 131.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 132.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 133.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 134.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 135.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 136.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 137.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 138.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 139.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 140.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 141.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 142.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 143.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 144.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 145.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 146.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya Fox.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Naya.jpg|Stand Up To Cancer (2010) Naya 147.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Naya 148.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Alma 01.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 02.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 03.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 04.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 05.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 06.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Naya 40.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 41.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 42.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 43.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 44.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 45.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 46.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 47.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 48.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 50.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 51.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 52.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 53.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 149.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 150.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 151.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 152.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 153.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 154.jpg|Fox Fresh (2011) Naya 81.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 103.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 82.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) Naya 118.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 119.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 120.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 121.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 122.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 123.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 117.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 168.jpg|Couverture du magazine Latina Naya 170.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 171.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 172.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 129.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 156.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 160.png|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 161.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 162.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 163.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Emmy Promo.png|Promotion pour les Emmy Awards 2012 Naya 102.jpg|Photo du lycée Naya Rivera sur Twitter.jpg Naya Rivera coiffée version Grease.jpg Naya Rivera maquillant Kevin McHale.jpg Naya 106.jpg Naya 109.jpg Naya 54.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 55.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 95.jpg|Bandslam Los Angeles Premiere (2009) Naya 93.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 94.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 37.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 38.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 39.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 65.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 115.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 34.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 35.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 36.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya-rivera-07.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 66.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 155.jpg Naya 114.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 116.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 96.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 98.jpg|EW and Syfy Celebrate Comic-Con (2010) Naya 67.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 68.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (3).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (4).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (5).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 56.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 57.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 107.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 58.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 59.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 112.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 69.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya 70.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya 71.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Naya Rivera 42.jpg Naya 92.jpg|Kirk Douglas in Downtown LA (2011) Naya 72.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 73.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 74.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 75.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 76.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 77.jpg|Glaad Media Awards (2011) Naya 78.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 111.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 79.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 110.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 80.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 101.jpg|Glee Samsung AT&T Spring Fling (2011) Naya 83.jpg|''Anniversaire de Naya sur le plateau (Twitter de Lea)'' Naya 84.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 85.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 86.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 87.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 88.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 97.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 108.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 89.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 90.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 91.jpg|Le flyer créé pour son anniversaire (2012) 322 112.jpg|sur le tournage (2012) 322 111.jpg|sur le tournage (2012) Naya GLAAD.jpg|Au GLAAD (2012) Cory & Naya GLAAD 1.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD (2012) Cory & Naya GLAAD.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD (2012) Naya Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Naya Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Naya Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Wrap Party 2.png|Glee Wrap Party (mai 2012) Jenna & Naya Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris & Naya Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Naya_Upfront_01.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Naya Rivera 33.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Naya_Upfront_02.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Naya Rivera 31.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron (2012) Kevin 91.jpg|A l'hôtel Viceroy Zihuatanejo au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 124.jpg|Les 25 nominés potentiels pour les Emmy Awards 2012 catégorie "second rôle" (juin 2012) Naya 125.jpg|Les 25 nominés potentiels pour les Emmy Awards 2012 catégorie "second rôle" (juin 2012) Naya 126.jpg|"This island just got snixed :-)" (Cette île vient de recevoir Snix) - Twitter de Naya (juin 2012) Naya 99.jpg|Fox's "Glee" Academy Event Naya 100.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya 113.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya Rivera 5.jpg Naya Rivera 7.jpg Naya Rivera 9.jpg Naya Rivera et Lea Michele.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya 128.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Naya Rivera 14.jpg Sur le tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage Naya Rivera et Amber Riley.jpg|Sur scène avec Amber Riley Naya Rivera et Cory Monteith.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith Naya Rivera et Lea Michele 2.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya 127.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Naya 157.jpg|Vacances au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 158.jpg|Vacances au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 160.jpg Naya 164.jpg Naya 165.jpg Naya 166.jpg Naya 167.jpg Naya 169.jpg Naya Rivera, Dianna Agron, etc.png Naya Rivera 44.jpg Naya Rivera 45.jpg Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron 11.png|Avec Dianna Agron Naya Rivera et Jenna.jpg|Avec Jenna Naya rivera et Kevin McHale.jpg|Avec Kevin McHale Naya Rivera 46.jpg Naya Rivera 47.jpg Naya 173.jpg|Sur le tournage Air_Nayanna.png|Dans l'avion de la tournée, avec Dianna portant un maillot des Sharks de San Jose Naya rivera.jpg|Naya en Pocanhontas - Twitter de Naya 401 58.jpg|Sur le tournage de Glee - twitter de Naya A2OXU2yCQAILseb.jpg|Sur le tournage avec heather (twitter de naya) naya 200.jpg|Avec sa soeur Naya 201.jpg|Avec son frère et sa soeur - Twitter de Naya naya 503.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 naya 504.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 naya 505.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 ﻿Vidéos thumb|left|270px|10 Choses Que Vous Ne Saviez Pas Sur Naya Rivera (Vostfr)thumb|right|270px|Naya présente les 22ème GLAAD Media Awards à San Francisco (Vostfr)thumb|270px|right|Bully Project PSAthumb|left|263px|Naya recevant son prix aux ALMA Awardsthumb|left|270px|La "Naya Dance"thumb|right|270px|FOX Lounge : Naya & Darrenthumb|left|270px|Reprenant Blake Hole Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 4